creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kill1mes
Kill1mes' Talk archive 1 __TOC__ Welcome to my shiny new talk page! If you would make an article heading ( title ) that would be great. Sign your posts. If you came to spread your butthurt, go Enjoy and shit. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 02:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) How long am I banned for? DubstepCrash (talk) 17:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Language in offical pages I'm not the best person to advocate proper language, but when it comes to offical pages keep the language professional. Your image doesn't belong on an offical page. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) XanCrews No problem, as I said things happen. I know I'm not terribly active on the wiki anymore and want to turn a new leaf and be a reasonable admin when I am on these days. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) XanCrews I'm going to try from now on to at least get on and do my damned job from now on at least once per day. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) XanCrews i dint do taht ting u sed i never did acsll thing i dont know y i got bannd for it Theholder (talk) 06:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Unban please? It has been over three days man,don't keep the hammer on me forever,and if your wondering,I got the link from my history,just wanted you to know Arigarmy (talk) 00:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Arigarmy Say what now? How did I get banned again.... Arigarmy (talk) 01:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Arigarmy Re:Mod Thank you, Kill. Heck, if it wasn't for your advice, I wouldn't have even applied properly XD _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 05:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for banning me friend! Now I'll Definitely learn from my mistakes :) Good luck in the future! HAHABLOOD (talk) 18:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC)HAHABLOOD HELP. Wolfenmaus banned me because he thought I made a new account, but I just changed my username. Please unban me, I didnt do anything wrong. Messian (talk) 18:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Took care of it. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Bubsy 3Death About that, I finished it recently. Chat I don't think saying "Swaggot" deserves a ban. It's technically not vulgar. "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 15:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) --- I understand, but I only use the word as a general insult. I have nothing against homosexuals. "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 16:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Article: Allow or disallow? Is this article was made by a user, does it need editing or to be tagged with a bad template. The link is below if your intreasted on the topic --Dan67 (Talk) 18:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_CreepyPasta_EVER Unfinished Pasta sorry about the unfinished pasta i'll get back on it and finish it GlassAdventurer (talk) 00:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I got banned from chat Sorry that I said what I said in chat but I didn't type that! my friend typed that when I wasn't looking. Sparkarez (talk) 19:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sparkarez ok then, For how long will my ban last? Sparkarez (talk) 19:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Sparkarez ok now i see ur jus tryin to mess with meU got pwnd by mj (talk) 02:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well sheeyat, I just noticed I forgot to put NSFW in front of that. woopsie. You have bested me, yet again. A wild Necrai appeared! (talk) 13:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Ban I apologise for what I said that got me banned, but I just want to say that I didn't have any intention of using "Homophobic slurs" when I said "Gaybook". I was only intending to propose a comedic response to a message left by another user. I just checked the log and realized I had akk.li copied, It was actually meant to be an NSFW Fanfiction, but same same. A wild Necrai appeared! (talk) 12:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I ain't racist the hell is wrong with you. I am African American buddy. Read the definition of 'nigga'; I said nigga nor "nigger": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nigga -_-Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 01:28, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. You said a racist word. It doesn't matter if you're of the race that the word is considered discriminatory/pejorative against; it's still unacceptable language for our chat. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) No. You banned me for no reason. Real intelligent :) *sarcasm* Hey kill i'm getting restless here ok someone said something weird or gross i can't remember and i repeated no like i wouldve if it were an actual conversation that was'nt on the internet —Preceding unsigned comment added by Fortminor243 (talk • ). Please remember to sign and date your talk page posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). Still banned I am still banned, I was banned on Monday by Cleric for Racial Slurs, I have messaged Cleric on the Facebook page, but I do not know how long it will take for him to get the message. Could you unban me, please and thank you! SolarDrills (talk) 00:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re- SDUnban Okay, Thank you, I will go ask him. SolarDrills (talk) 00:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Since you are OVERQUALIFIED for rollback. I'm going ahead with my reviewing schedule and granting you rollback early. Congrats. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) lol you ban me for saying "faggot" Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 00:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) SamusHalo Games (talk) 20:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC)dude you just gave my first creepy pasta a dumb rating give me a chance